


"Pretty Boy" [Logince]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Logan just wanted to help people. That's why he'd become a firefighter in the first place, to help people. Those who didn't know him all that well confused him working in such a profession as a person who was all in it for the glory, craving heroic-status. That wasn't at all the reason that he did it, though, not nearly. He'd gotten into the business in the first place because he simply wanted to assist people in life-threatening scenarios. If he could rescue someone, actually rescue someone from peril, then it seemed he had a purpose. Unfortunately, his first impressions with people were often times very mechanical, appearing almost robotic and so it could be somewhat hard to believe that he of all people was someone who would want to get into being a firefighter. He seemed like the kind of a guy who would spend his days in a laboratory or pouring over books, not that either of those options hadn't been tempting for the man. But this, after some very careful consideration, was what he wanted. He wasn't a part of it for the glory or the praise, but rather to do good in the world.His coworker, Roman, seemed to almost be the opposite.





	"Pretty Boy" [Logince]

(A/N:) This is a human AU where Roman and Logan are firemen. Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Logan just wanted to help people. That's why he'd become a firefighter in the first place, to help people. Those who didn't know him all that well confused him working in such a profession as a person who was all in it for the glory, craving heroic-status. That wasn't at all the reason that he did it, though, not nearly. He'd gotten into the business in the first place because he simply wanted to assist people in life-threatening scenarios. If he could rescue someone, actually rescue someone from peril, then it seemed he had a purpose. Unfortunately, his first impressions with people were often times very mechanical, appearing almost robotic and so it could be somewhat hard to believe that he of all people was someone who would want to get into being a firefighter. He seemed like the kind of a guy who would spend his days in a laboratory or pouring over books, not that either of those options hadn't been tempting for the man. But this, after some very careful consideration, was what he wanted. He wasn't a part of it for the glory or the praise, but rather to do good in the world.

His coworker, Roman, seemed to almost be the opposite.

After getting to know him after some time this proved to be untrue, but in the beginning, it seemed that glory was the only fathomable reason behind Roman being there whatsoever. Roman, the moment he walked through the door, was obviously going to be trouble. Logan couldn't tell what it was, perhaps the way he walked so boisterous and carried himself so confidently, or the way he spoke like he was the most deserving and intelligent person to speak. There were a number of glaring problems with him right off the bat, and Logan had immediately been skeptical. The first time they met Roman had walked straight up to him first before meeting any of the other firefighters, his bright and shining white teeth sparkling as he smirked at Logan snidely, outstretching a hand for a shake.

"Salutations, I'm Logan Sanders," Logan had greeted cordially, professionally. The man's response was anything but.

"Nice to meet you, pretty boy," he'd flirted, absolutely shamelessly, which caught Logan off-guard, causing the bewildered man to square his jaw at the jarring moment, "The name's Roman Prince. I think working with you is going to be a real treat." That incessant pestering pet-name was something that Logan absolutely loathed. He wanted his work to be professional and direct, but now there was this man. The nicknames didn't stop there, either. Not nearly. "Sweetie" "honey" "handsome" etc. etc. This was the hell that Logan had to face on a daily basis, though "pretty boy" was, unfortunately, the most common one that sprang from the man's lips.

Roman was entirely obsessed with becoming a hero, it seemed. He constantly gushed about getting any praise and about all that he was determined to do in his work. And by god was he brash! Without a second thought he would run into the site of a fire, the buildings ablaze and crumbling. He was a freaking daredevil, sprinting towards danger without a moment's notice or even a safe exit at times. Seeing this happen was absolutely terrifying for Logan. What? He couldn't stand to see someone ... a college ... rush into trouble without backup, and he often found himself chasing after him to keep him from getting hurt. Even with his thick-headedness being hindering in many ways, Logan hated to admit that Roman was ... well, he was quite a fireman. He could put out a fire in record time and saved countless people from harm's way, even if it meant constantly sacrificing his safety even if there was a more secure way to do things. He was good at what he did, and though he didn't want to play into Roman's ego, he did commendable work.

Though he was sure he wouldn't ever get along with Roman, with how flamboyant and expressive he was and being everything Logan wasn't and thought he hated ... eventually, the two became companions. Some might have even gone as far as to call them "friends", something that made Logan curious. You see, with how intelligent he was that came with the painful price of being socially awkward. He closed himself off from emotions most times, not understanding them and not really wanting to. His own feelings were formidable and nothing he wanted to cross paths with, so he chose not to. With this, he didn't exactly get along with a lot of people. So who in the world would've thought he'd become close to a Disney-obsessed rugged and charming man like Roman? Certainly not him, that was for sure.

Becoming closer to the man, they had their share of arguments on a multitude of fields that they disagreed on, but at the end of the day, they were both working towards a common good and - though Logan would hardly admit it himself - a respect for Roman was blossoming inside of him. Perhaps, though he didn't want it to be, admiration.

In moments such as these closing himself off to his emotions completely sounded like a far better option. Though he insisted that it wasn't the case, Roman's pet-names were beginning to make the normally strictly serious man melt. He desperately tried to ignore it, but any time "pretty boy" was drawled out on the tongue of the other Logan would feel his cheeks flush pink. And that wasn't even the worst of it, not even close. Roman was a very affectionate person, constantly throwing a strong arm around Logan's shoulder or pressing him into a tight hug after they'd successfully put out a blaze, or just for no reason other than them "being such wonderful friends!" Each time this happened Logan, against his own will, would melt in Roman's embrace. He despised it ... but Roman was growing a little too much on him, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't face he's falling for the man; god, what would he think?! It was sure to make this awkward, and Logan wasn't sure if he could handle any more tension than was currently present. He tried to tell himself that it could never work between them, they were just far too different. He needed to be practical about this.

He shook his head, shaking the conflicting thoughts from his brain as he looked upon the scene that had descended upon them. The truck pulled up to the scene of the horror, the sirens blaring. A rather old apartment that had not been up to code in years, it seems, was becoming kindling to the flames that licked around its walls. The thing was going to fall and fast, it was obvious, and unfortunately, there was little they could do. All of the residents had been accounted for and were safe while the other firemen hit the flames with hoses, trying to extinguish the fire though there was no saving the building itself.

"My cat! He's still in there!" A little girl being held back by one of his coworkers pointed to the building moments from collapsing, tears of sorrow plastered on her face paled in terror.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous to go -." he was cut off mid-sentence, however, by the look of determination glistening in Roman's eyes suddenly, as he suddenly lurched towards the blaze. "Roman! Roman, no! You can't!" He cautioned but Roman was already running towards the building in search of the feline, running like hell in fact. "ROMAN!" Logan called after him, his feet slapping the concrete as he chased towards his friend running into the face of danger like a valiant - no, scratch that, idiotic, knight in shining armor. Though Logan had sprinted after him he hadn't caught up to him in time and he was already inside.

No. No. NONONONO! Roman wouldn't survive this! The thing was about to come crashing down on him, he would surely perish! Logan couldn't let the person he cared for the most die without him doing anything at all, and though he knew that it was the most reckless and foolish thing he'd ever do, he ran in after him.

Immediately he was engulfed in sweltering heat, coughing and sputtering as he quickly passed through the rooms set ablaze orange and red.

"Roman! R-Roman!" He coughed, knowing it wouldn't take long to suffocate in here, the walls weakly shaking, "Get out of here! I-it's going to come down!" He suddenly heard the sound of wood crushing as one of the ceiling-beams crashing to the ground followed by an agonizing scream. Though the building was burning around him he somehow forced himself to run as quick as he could to see a board covering Roman's legs, his friend out cold, clutching the somehow still living cat. A scream echoed through the crashing room as he somehow in his panic summoned all the strength that he had in his body to pull the incredibly heavy lumber off of Roman, grabbing him and slinging the tall man over his shoulder and holding the cat as he trudged through the building that came down around them, collapsing onto the concrete the moment that they left the building that crumpled mere seconds after they got out by the skin of their teeth.

=+=

Logan had hardly received any burns, staying in the hospital only a few days. The kitten, that damn creature that had rendered his friend so hurt, had been unharmed and returned to her owner. Roman, on the other hand, was in much rougher shape. For two solid weeks now he had been in a medically induced coma, his legs were badly burned and broken in several places. He would walk again, doctors were sure, if he ever woke up again at all. Though he had been put in the coma, his health had taken a major hit and doctors worried he wasn't going to make it. He seemed to be fading fast and it would be a miracle if he survived.

This news was soul-crushing for Logan. He might never see his friend again. He would never get to hear him call him some stupid nickname again. He would ... he would never get to express how he felt. Logan in these weeks felt like a shell of a man. He hardly ate or slept, had to take off work to recover because if he didn't he would surely doing something stupid. Something else stupid. Why did Roman have to be so goddamn empathetic! If he'd never run in with the situation being so dangerous he would have never gotten hurt! He would've been okay!

Logan was losing the man he loved, and he didn't know if he could handle him leaving him.

When Logan had gotten the call he'd hardly believe it, thinking he was dreaming. He'd raced down to the hospital as quickly as he could, tearing through the doors and rushing into his room. Logan stumbled in to find Roman awake, eyes bleary as he leaned against the pillow, a grateful but weakened smile spreading across his face when he caught sight of Logan.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy. What's with the long face?" He asked, trying to play it smooth though a cough that followed expressed that he was anything but. He rushed to his side, apprehensive before wrapping his arms around the man, cradling him ever so gently, letting out a shaky breath.

"It's been a while now hasn't it, Logan? Miss me?" A shudder ran down his spine as he held Roman, never ever wanting to let go as he, despite his will not to, began to cry.

"Terribly. I-I've missed you so terribly," he said, tears trickling down his cheeks. This sight caught Roman off-guard, his smile faltering as he reached out to hold Logan's hand in his own, sighing as Logan cried against him.

"Logan, my darling, darling pretty boy, it's alright now. It breaks my heart to see you cry. I'm going to be fine."

"You idiot!" Logan sobbed in anguish, "Why-why would you go and do something so stupid?! Y-you could've died! I almost lost you. Fuck. I a-almost n-n-never saw you again." Roman was taken aback, frowning as he let go of the man's hand and allowed him to tuck his face into his chest, holding him close.

"I'm ..... I'm sorry, Logan. They ....... they told me how you ran in after me to save me. How-," he paused, swallowing hard, "how without you I would be dead. I will - I will be eternally grateful to you, I promise."

"You-you weren't breathing," Logan breathed out, the fear evident in his tone, "I-I thought you w-were dead and every day you w-were here I thought you were g-gonna die. I-I was so afraid, R-Roman. I ... I don't like to be afraid." God, this was doing a number on Roman who held him near, whispering now.

"Hey, I know. I know. I'm so, so sorry I put you through this, specs. I won't ... I won't do it again. Or at least, I don't think I will. I don't know if I can make a promise, Lo, but please can you promise me that if I ever do something like that again that you won't run after me? Let me go, Logan, I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." Logan shook his head against him, tears dripping from his glasses.

"I can't -," he breathed out. Roman worked an eyebrow.

"But why not?" Logan took a deep breath, silencing gathering between them before he finally allowed the words he was so afraid to say exit his lips.

"B-because I love you, Roman. I love you." He stiffened against Roman, beginning to tremble in the fears of what he'd unleashed. He pulled back, afraid of what his reaction would be that he felt his surprise creep upon him when he saw the genuine smile spreading across Roman's face. He suddenly reached out, cupping Logan's cheeks with his hands and grinning softly.

"I know," he said, sending a chill down Logan's spine, his fear spiking and blood running cold. What he said next, though, was what made his heart feel like it momentarily stopped. "I love you too." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't believe he was even alive.

"Y-you can't be - you don't -." Roman frowned, caressing his tears away with the pads of his thumb.

"I do," he assured. "Why do you think I always flirt with you and tease you? I love you, Logan Sanders, my hero." For good measure he leaned forward, capturing Logan's lips with his own in a quick kiss, immediately irradiating his doubts. As he pulled back Logan smiled, dazed and thankful.

"But ... but you've always called me pet names," he pointed out. At this Roman smiled gently, holding his loved one close.

"I know."

=+=


End file.
